


A Midnight Flight

by Hogwarts_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fear of Flying, Flying Broomstick, Hogwarts, Safety, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogwarts_Riddle/pseuds/Hogwarts_Riddle
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been secretly dating all year, sneaking out after curfew to be together, but we all know that Hermione hates flying, and Draco wants to take her on a midnight flight.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	A Midnight Flight

“Have you gone mad?”

A lot had changed over the course of the school year for Hermione Granger. There had once been a time when she would have been horrified at the prospect of sneaking out after curfew and lying to everyone and yet here she was, standing out in the courtyard at midnight with none other than the Slytherin Prince himself, Draco Malfoy.

Her and Draco had started dating towards the beginning of the year, unbeknownst to their respective groups of friends, who would more than likely throw a fit if they knew. And so, they had to find ways of being creative with their dates, often sneaking out at night to be together.

Of course, they were both quite experienced at sneaking out by that point and were able to do so without getting caught.

It wasn’t the first time their dates had led them outside, as they had often found themselves laid back on the grass stargazing or having a picnic by the black lake. So, as you can imagine, Hermione was not expecting to find Draco waiting for her with a broom in hand.

Draco smirked, casting a flirtatious wink at her, “If by mad, you mean madly in love, then yes.”

Had it not been for the fact that his damnable handsome smirk made her feel weak at the knees, she might have been tempted to punch him in the face again.

“Well, I certainly hope you don’t expect me to climb onto that death trap with you,” she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“Oh come on, Granger. It can’t be any more dangerous than riding a bloody hippogriff. What happened to all your Gryffindor Bravery?”

Her face flushed pink as she bit down on her lip. As much as she hated to admit it, he actually did make a good point. She was supposed to be a Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart. Although, she had never felt particularly brave when it came to flying. Even the idea of flying in a muggle airplane made her cringe.

Taking a deep breath, she finally gave in. “Alright, I’ll agree to go on a _short_ ride with you, but only if you promise not to go too fast.”

Reaching out with his free hand, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into him. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to drop you, Granger,” he pressed a quick kiss to her rosebud lips before mounting his Firebolt, making Hermione to sit so that she was straddling him.

Hermione couldn’t help but let out a startled yelp as Draco kicked up off the ground, sending them jolting upward into the sky. She clung to him tightly as they flew higher and higher, burying her face into his robe so that she wouldn’t be tempted to glance down.

They weren’t going as fast as they could, for which she was grateful, but they were still going a bit faster than she would have liked. 

Being so high up, the chilly night air beat against her body, making her shiver. Not only that, but her skirt kept wanting to ride up in the wind. Pulling one of her arms from around Draco, she pulled down her skirt, tucking it underneath her as best as she could.

“Don’t bother, it’s not going to stay,” Draco said with a slight chuckle. “Besides, It’s not like I haven’t seen your knickers before.”

“Draco!” she exclaimed as she gave him a slight shove. 

As embarrassing as it was to just let her skirt fly up, or to hear him talk about her knickers as if it was the most normal thing in the world, she had to admit that it was kind of silly to worry about. No one else was around to see them, except for maybe the Giant Squid in the lake, but that was nothing to worry about.

Hermione had never felt overly comfortable with her body and loathed having other people see her undressed. It wasn’t that she necessarily hated her body, she just thought it rather unimpressive. She hadn’t filled out quite as nicely as other girls. In fact, when she compared herself to some of the girls in Gryffindor, she found herself wondering why Draco found himself attracted to her when he could have had the beauty that was Astoria Greengrass.

And yet, when she was with Draco, she felt oddly comfortable with herself. She didn’t feel the need to hide her body from him, or to shy away when he touched her. She didn’t feel like the frizzy haired bookworm with buck teeth anymore.

It sounded weird considering how he used to tease her about those things, but she knew now that he hadn’t actually meant the horrible things he had said. He had apologized to her since then and she had forgiven him.

Even now, as they flew hundreds of feet in the air, she couldn’t deny that she did feel safe in his arms. She knew he wouldn’t let anything bad happen to her.

Eventually, he brought the broom to a halt.

“Open your eyes.”

Keeping an ever firm grip on him, she pulled her head away, glancing up at him before following his gaze.

The sight that met her threatened to take her breath away.

Hovering above the castle, it was almost as if they were on top of the world, looking down at the magnificence that was their kingdom. The black lake was like glass, clear as a crystal and shimmering in the moonlight. The snow tipped mountains in the background shot out into the sky, encasing the castle behind them.

She was reminded of her first glimpse of Hogwarts back in first year. Her eleven year old brain had been overwhelmed by the sheer beauty of it. Hogwarts really was the best place on earth. No other place could compare to her.

“So, was the ride worth it?”

She nodded her head, a grin spreading across her face from ear to ear. “I suppose I could be persuaded to endure a flight every now and then if it meant being rewarded with a view like this.”

“I thought you might enjoy it.”

Pulling her gaze away from the scenery before her, she made the mistake of looking down. Her face turned pale as the realization of just how high up they really were hit her hard.

“And now, if you don’t mind, I think I’d like to return to the ground.”

Draco chuckled, but complied with her wishes, readjusting his hold on her as he leaned forward to lower them back down.

A few moments later, he touched down and let her off.

With her feet back on firm ground, she felt herself relax a little. A quick glance at the school clock told her that it was half past midnight. 

“I suppose we should be getting back.”

The rational part of her brain told her that she should probably return to Gryffindor Tower and try to get some sleep before class tomorrow, but the not-so-rational part of her insisted that she still had plenty of time before she needed to be back. She got so little time to spend with Draco during the day that it made her savor the time they had together at night all the more.

Deciding to listen to her not-so-rational side, she shook her head. “I think I’d rather go up to the Room of Requirement,” she said. “You’re free to join me if you like.”

He smirked, giving her a look that spoke for itself. She didn’t even have to ask. “Lead the way.”


End file.
